Matthew Williams
'''Matthew Williams '''is the mate of Gwen Williams and the biological father of Lillian and Aidan Hale. He dies in the beginning of Sunrise, making him a minor character only mentioned a few times. Early Life & Bio Matthew was born in Boston in 1933. He grew up with his brothers, Zach and Jackson. They were all very close. The Williams family descends from a long line of witches and warlocks. The Williams family for centuries were the keepers of a very important book that has the ability to bring someone back to life. In the year 1960, when he was twenty-seven, Matt was discovered by the Volturi. They wanted the book his family owned and saw he was capable of becoming a good guard. The Volturi proceeded to turn his brothers into vampires as well, and also murdering their parents in the process. After being in the guard for five years, Matt and his brothers escaped the Volturi. For twenty years they were on the run. During the 1990s, the brothers went their separate ways. Matt and Jackson moved out west with each other while Zach stayed behind with his future wife, Ava Sanders, in New York. Matt met Gwen sometime in 2005. She was working in a library in Portland, Oregon. He asked her help with where he could find books on werewolves. The two then became friends and not too long after that, more than friends. They were lovers for about three years until they finally married 2008, it was discovered that Gwen was pregnant with his children. They were ecstatic and planned to get married and raise them together. The two moved to a cottage, isolated from everyone and planned Gwen's change. Then, Lorenzo, attacked them and killed Matthew. This left Gwen heartbroken and alone. Before this, Matt and Gwen tried to protect the book that the Volturi have been after for years. They joined forces with other covens (example of the Rider's and the Leonardo's). Before he died, Matt placed information into his daughter, Lily's head. Gwen, Jackson, and Matt planned to revolt and put an end to the Volturi. Alice Cullen, was having visions all this time and was lead to Gwen too late. Alice and Jasper then bring Gwen back to the Cullen home where she gives birth to her children, Lily and Aidan. Gwen dies in the birth process. She leaves the children with the Cullen's because she feels she cannot go on without her mate. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen raised his twin children. Matt and Gwen are the only other known pair of mates, besides Bella and Edward, that were a human and a vampire. His children are still sadden by the thought of their parents death. Even though they never met Matt, they do feel like somehow they remember him and Gwen. Lily and Aidan look a lot like Gwen, but they do have Matt's facial features. In fact, before Gwen dies she mentions how the twins both look like Matt. Matt does make a brief appearance in Noon Sun as a ghost. His daughter, Lily, receives a vision of him and Gwen. He makes another appearance in Eternal Dawn, once again as a spirit. He and Gwen wish Aidan and Lily good luck and give them their love before going back to the afterlife. Category:Second Generation Category:Meredith Category:The Williams